The Heir of the High King and Queen
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: AU post-movie shot of The High King Caspian X and Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia and Telmar, welcoming their first child into the world. Suspian, fluff, family. Mention of the other three Pevensie siblings. R&R.


_**This is my first Narnia shot about a special moment of Susan and Caspian, I've read the first three books and watched the two movies so many times i can't remember the number, I think Caspian and Susan are such a wonderful couple so this is the first (and hopefully not the last) shot i make for those two. **_

_**Thanks my great beta and friend Marla1 for her wonderful help with the shot.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

**_The Heir of the High King and Queen_**

The High King of Narnia and Telmar, Caspian X urged his griffin to fly even faster in the night sky, he needed to go back to the castle as soon as possible. King Edmund was right next to him in his own griffin.

'Caspian, calm down, it's impossible to go faster; we have time the nurses said.' Edmund said out loud but Caspian couldn't listen. His Queen, his love, his Susan was gone into labor and he wasn't by her side, he needed to be with her. Edmund had flown to the borders to find Caspian and inform him of Susan's labor and now the two young kings were moving back to the castle the royal family lived.

King Caspian had left the same afternoon for the borderline of Telmar with Narnia to see with his own eyes if everything was fine. He didn't want to leave Susan which had assured him that everything would be fine with her and the baby she was caring for the last nine months and two weeks. The child had been late already and the only time Caspian was away from Susan the baby had decided to make his arrival into the world. He wanted to be a good King and watching the borders of Telmar and Narnia was something he needed to do frequently. Both he and the High Queen wanted to show to their subjects that they were safe and should be peaceful with each other.

The castle shown in the horizon and Caspian's heart ached as he could almost see the window of the King and Queen's bedchamber. Susan was in there, suffering to bring their child into the world. Caspian never cared what the baby would be, he knew a male heir would secure the throne but he didn't really care as far as the baby was healthy, he also didn't want to make Susan nervous during her pregnancy about the baby's sex.

Caspian's lips made a small smile at the memory of Aslan allowing Susan to return, even the Wise Lion had been mistaken about Susan having taken anything she should have from Narnia. Love was the one thing Susan needed the most –like her siblings– so the great Aslan allowed the Kings and Queens of Old to return to Narnia a few weeks after their remotion. He gave them the choice of staying forever as the first time they had exited the magical world by pure accident and none of them intended to have.

Caspian and Edmund were getting closer and closer to the castle but Caspian's mind was far away now. He remembered those weeks of Susan being away from him, how much he missed her beautiful, blue eyes. He could remember himself crying his heart out the nights of celebration in his kingdom. He could remember how little he had cried for other factors of his life, Miraz's betrayal, his hard childhood , the death of his parents, but for Susan he cried the most. He was afraid she was the only one who could keep him on his feet, the only one with that unique smile, and strong determination and those powerful eyes that could look right through him. He was only happy for her being in her world for a few heartbeats only and not suffering as he did those lonely weeks.

With an even brighter smile he remembered the days of courting between him and the High Queen. He remembered how Peter the Magnificent accepted them as an item. He remembered how delighted Lucy was and how both Narnian and Telmarine people felt secured and joyful for their monarchs being together and securing the good association between the countries. Their wedding day was the happiest day in his life, he would never forget Susan in her beautiful white wedding dress, representing everything pure he had in his heart for her. The night of his wedding was also one of the happiest memories of his life, he wasn't a virgin for her as she was for him but any previous physical activities with Telmarine girls couldn't be compared with what he felt that night with Susan. The love and warmth she gave him, the acceptance and need, the passion and the trust they shared made it magical.

And then, the day she announced to him her pregnancy, how he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her in the air before placing her down and apologizing for any damage he might had caused her. Her laughter and her sweet words telling him she wasn't crystal made still brought a smile to his face. He remembered her worried nights during the first months of the pregnancy and her questions of how he'd felt if the baby was a girl. If Caspian wanted to be honest with himself, he wanted to have a daughter, maybe the "blessing" of a son was everyone's pray to the Great Aslan but Caspian was fine with a girl as well, Susan and Lucy were also Queens of Narnia back in the Past, he just wished their child would be healthy and strong.

The Griffins finally flew above the castle's court and before the Griffin could properly land on the balcony of one of the highest floors of the castle, Caspian jumped off its back and ran towards the closest door leading inside. Edmund was running behind him out of breath.

'She's in your chamber!' Edmund informed the High King and Caspian nodded as the two men moved fast inside the long corridor. When they turned a corner Caspian was greeted by many people, Narnian and Telmarine servants and friends who were there to help with anything the nurses of the Queen could need. King Peter was also there pacing in front of the double door of the chamber; his face a mask of worry and fear for his sister and the baby. When Caspian reached his older brother-in-law he was already out of breath. Peter saw him and Edmund and gave a small worried smile.

'She's inside, the nurses said she's really close.' Peter said and patted Caspian on the shoulder. Someone suggested for the three Kings to go and relax in the royal library but everyone fell silent when an agonizing scream was heard from behind the door of the chamber. Caspian's blood froze at the sound of his wife's screams of pain and moved close to the doors. Peter kept him back and he turned to look at the younger man.

'Lucy's inside with her, maybe it's better for you to stay here.' Peter said and Caspian felt almost angry with his friend and brother-in-law.

'I won't let my wife suffer alone inside that room and I just seat here and listen to her screams.' Caspian said with his deep Latin accent and gave a warning look to anyone who was ready to protest. 'I'm not like Miraz who just waited to see if he was "blessed" with a son.' Caspian added and everyone nodded as he gripped the doorknobs with both hands and was ready to open the door. Edmund shook Caspian's shoulder lightly and smiled at the High King.

'Tell Susan we love her.' Edmund said and Caspian nodded as he took another breath and pushed the door open. He stepped inside the room the moment Susan was screaming again, he felt his legs go numb and all the insecurities of him not being ready to be a father returned to him full force. Susan was in the middle of the kingsize bed, Lucy on her left side, gripping her hand, a nurse on her right with a towel drying her sweated forehead and tearful cheeks and the royal nurse who was between Susan's opened legs and was telling the High Queen that she'd be able to push soon.

When Susan stopped screaming for the umpteenth time that evening she laid her eyes on her husband and new tears ran down her face. Caspian hurried close to her as the nurse at the right side of the Queen left and bowed to him. Caspian took the towel from the servant's hands and kneeled close to his wife, he dried his wife's tears and sweat and kissed her lips lightly as she was panting with her eyes closed, enjoying the touch of her husband momentary.

'It hurts so much…' Susan whimpered when she opened her eyes again and looked in the dark depths of her husband's eyes.

'I can imagine my love, but you're a brave and powerful woman, Susan, you have everyone's love.' Caspian whispered as a reply and his wife gave a small smile at the encouraging words.

'I love you,' Susan whispered, Caspian didn't have the time to reply as the nurse waved at the women inside the room and Susan gripped his hand to hold on.

'My Queen, you're ready, push as hard as you can.' The nurse said and Susan took a deep breath and raised her body as much as possible as she started pushing. She let out a sound between a scream of effort and cry of pain the same moment both Lucy and Caspian frowned by the pain of their hands joining them with the High Queen. Susan stopped pushing and let her self back in the pillows for a few quick breaths.

'Very well, my queen, the head is out, just one push and the child will be out.' The royal nurse said and both Caspian and Susan felt their hearts beating faster than ever in their lives.

'Come on, my beautiful love.' Caspian murmured as Susan whimpered and raised her body taking another deep breath. She started pushing again this time even harder if that was humanly possible and after her agonizing scream a baby cry started in the chamber. The royal nurse smiled as she cut the baby's cord separating it from its mother and wrapping a towel around it.

Caspian, Susan and Lucy sat frozen, apart from Susan's heavy breathing, they moved when the nurse handed the crying buddle to Susan. She took it and unwrapped the towel enough to see the gender the child was. Caspian was so mesmerized by the child's beautiful blue eyes of his Susan and his own dark hair that his eyes looked a few seconds later on his child's genitals and realized that he had a son.

'He's so beautiful and big!' Lucy said joyous next to her sister. Both Susan and Caspian had been left speechless at the sight of their little crying son, their emotions too great to be described and only when Susan placed the baby's head against her neck did they look at each other's eyes with joy and relief in their eyes.

'It's a boy,' Susan whispered relieved and Caspian knew she was now calmed and happy, as the rest of Narnia and Telmar would be.

'What should his name be?' Caspian asked his wife softly as he leaned closer and kissed her lips. She smiled and her free hand found his cheek to caress it gently.

'What about Caspian XI? I want our son to have the name I love the most.' Susan whispered and Caspian smiled and nodded as he kissed first her lips and then the little head of his son.

'Go and inform Kings Peter and Edmund of their nephew's arrival, they'll inform the ambassadors of the foreign countries of Caspian's birth.' Caspian ordered one of the girls and who nodded and smiled exiting the room. Caspian turned his attention back to his wife and spoke with a smile. 'And now with our son born and my wife calmed and relieved of her "duties" of bearing the heir of Narnia and Telmar, I'm sure we can have a daughter with your magnificent eyes my love.' Caspian said and Susan chuckled as Lucy and the nurses took little Caspian to clean him and prepare him.

Susan hugged Caspian properly with both arms and he returned the hug, hiding his face in the crook of her neck their baby was moments before and inhaling the beautiful sent of her even with the sweat lingering on her body.

'Let me recover for a few days and I promise you, I'll give you a daughter as smart and stubborn as her father.' Susan said softly, her voice thick after the screams she gave before. Caspian smile and kissed her neck lightly.

'And as beautiful, brave and gentle as her mother,' Caspian replied at the teasing of his wife.

'Of course, but for now we have our son to look after,' Susan said as they broke the hug and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

'Thank you so much, my love, I know you were feeling pressed for the heir of the kingdom,' Caspian said seriously and kissed Susan's eyelids as she sighted.

'I wanted to make sure history wouldn't repeat itself.' Susan murmured softly and Caspian nodded, knowing how much she cared for him and their future.

'It won't, we're not like the ones before us,' Caspian replied firmly and Susan smiled and nodded. The royal nurse brought little Caspian close to his parents and Susan stretched her hands out to take their son. When she brought the baby close to her chest Caspian looked with his bright, blue eyes directly at her, Susan smiled and kissed the baby's little head. Caspian smiled at the pure image before him and only then did he realize that some tears had escaped his eyes. The nurses and Lucy left the room for awhile so the couple could be alone with the baby and Caspian finally kissed properly his wife who answered with the same fear and love.

'He's handsome,' Caspian said softly as the couple ended the kiss and turned their attention on the small child who looked at them with wide eyes.

'He's your son,' Susan pointed out but Caspian knew her words meant deeper things as well. This little baby was his son, this little creature with Susan's eyes and his hair was the future not only of Narnia and Telmar but Caspian's as well. Little Caspian XI and Susan were the reasons Caspian would go to hell and come back if needed to. He smiled and gave a small kiss on the boy's dark hair.

'Our son,' Caspian murmured and Susan nodded as with a small ache in her heart as she remembered her mother and how protective and happy she'd be for her grandchild. Susan didn't know what her father would think, her father had died in the war back in her world. She had been through misery and pain along with Peter, Edmund and Lucy, but now, as she looked inside her son's bright and alike with hers eyes, Susan knew that _their_ son was the only reason for them to die and sacrifice everything for.

That night, everyone in the kingdoms of Narnia and Telmar celebrated for the arrival of little Caspian XI, everyone drank to the child's health and long life along with High King and Queen's prosperity. The people cheered and celebrated for their beloved royal family's happiness. Kings of the countries around Telmar and Narnia who thought of attacking the double kingdom shook and trembled at the idea of High King Caspian X the Revolutionist and High Queen of Old Susan the Gentle having a male heir; inhering the kingdom and all the grace and bravery of his parents. The Royal family also celebrated for the arrival of little Caspian XI but the High King and Queen decided to stay in their bedchamber with their little prince between them on their large bed.

That night, Caspian fell asleep on his side with one arm beneath Susan's head that was laid in his hug and their little Caspian sleeping on her chest. Before sleep could take Caspian entirely he smiled brightly as he looked at his little son rising and falling in his sleep in the rhythm of his mother's breathing. He then looked at Susan and felt his heart fill even more with love at the small smile that formed on her lips even as she slept.

That night the family slept peacefully, because from that night on, they were indeed a complete family.

* * *

**_Ook, that was it, what u think of the couple with the little baby? I wanted Susan to have a boy so she could be relieved for the throne, I think Caspian XI was the perfect name for the little one as he'd be the first child of such important monarchs._**

**_Please review and tell me your opinion._**

**_Christina_**


End file.
